Revenge
by ssjgoku122
Summary: Someone is out to get a certain member of the Teen Titans. Someone who will stop at nothing to get their revenge. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Prologue

This is my very first story that I've written on this site. So please go easy on me when you review.

I don't know where I want to go with this, but I'm going to give it a shot and she how this goes.

Anyway, I don't own the Teen Titans, just thought I'd mention it so I don't get sued. 

So anyway, on with the story!(^o^)

PROLOGUE 

It was your average night at the Titan headquarters. Cyborg and Beast Boy were competing against each other in 

their usual round of video games. Raven was busy reading a horror book, looking up every once in while to comment

how pointless their video games were.

 "There's no way you're gonna beat me!" said Cyborg as he was rapidly pushing the buttons on his controller.

  "We'll see about that tin man!" replied Beast Boy as he was turning in various positions while still having his

     face glued to the screen.

  Raven, who couldn't stand anymore of their competitiveness, set her book down on the table beside her and walked

over towards them.

   "You know, you could be using this time to train instead of playing that useless device." she said in her usual monotone

   voice.

"Hey! It's not useless Raven!" Beast Boy said only half listening. "It's helping us train."

 " Oh really?" replied Raven. "And how might I ask is it of any use in helping you train?"

  "By keeping us on our toes! Said Cyborg, eyes not leaving the screen. See, by playing this fighting game, we can learn

   all kinds of fighting techniques and use them on our enemies and kick butt!"

   Raven sighed. "That has got to be one of the most dumbest reasons you have ever given me."

     "Well you're a girl, you wouldn't understand." Said Beast Boy as he suddenly jumped up. "Oh yeah!" "I beat ya! I told

        ya I'd beat ya! All right! Beast Boy is in da house!" He shouted and started doing a weird and somewhat stupid victory

       dance.

          "What! No way! It can't be! How?!" Cyborg panicked. "I want a rematch! I-I was distracted!"

      Raven sweatdropped. "Idiots." She mumbled to herself and turned around and headed for her room.

Outside on the rooftop of the Titan headquarters were the rest of the Teen Titan members, Starfire and Robin. They were

sitting out near edge of the roof looking out over the city.

    "The city is very beautiful at night, isn't Robin?" she said.

    "Yeah, it is." replied the Boy Wonder.

     "This planet is so full of beautiful and amazing things! It's so great to have many beautiful things so close to you, isn't it?"

        she said happily.

       "Yeah, like you. Robin thought to himself. "Whoa! Did I just think that?" Starfire is just my friend. Just my friend….a very 

      attractive friend…..No! No! No! What is wrong with me? I can't have these feelings for her! It would just be a distraction

        to this team and everyone else. Although, she does look really good in the moonlight, and her emerald green eyes are

       gorgeous. Darn. Who am I trying to kid? She's fantastic……

        While all of this was going through Robin's head, he didn't seem to realize that Starfire was staring at him with a

     curious look on her face.

    "Robin? What's is the matter?" she asked. "You look troubled."

     "What? Oh….nothing Star! I just had a lot on my mind. I just get caught up in all of this….uhhh…..beautiful stuff!. he 

      laughed nervously. 

     "Oh….Ok!" she said happily.

      "Well, it's getting late so we should probably hit the sack" Robin said while getting up to stretch.

    "But….why would we want to hit a sack?" Starfire asked.

     Robin fell over.

     "That's not I meant Star. Hitting the sack means we should go to bed. It's just an expression." He explained. 

   Oh! I get it! (^-^) Come! Lets go inside and "hit the sack". She replied and flew off towards the door.

  Robin sweatdropped. "Ok. That was kinda weird.," he said and followed her inside.

During the whole time that Starfire and Robin were out on the rooftop, they were unaware that someone was watching them

 in the distance. Someone who wanted revenge against one them. Someone who had a plan. A plan to make this person

 suffer. A plan to make this person life……..a living hell.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   

Okay! So that was my first attempt at making a fan fic. If you didn't think this beginning part was good I'm sorry. I tried

my best. I put A LOT of thought into this. Trying to fit the characters personalities to the tv show was kinda hard. Besides,

they've only shown three episodes so far. I tried really hard with the Starfire and Robin scene. Making up romance (even

though their there isn't any…..yet) is hard to do. I know I didn't get into Starfire's thoughts about Robin, but I'll get to that

later on. I know the ending to this probably sucked, but I tried. I figure some of you might figure out who that person was

watching Starfire & Robin. It's really not hard to figure out who it is, but perhaps I've said too much. (nah!) Anyway, I hope

you all review. But please NO FLAMES!!! Or I will find you and hurt you!!(^-^)


	2. Chapter 1: A deal is made

Thanks for the reviews! (even though there were only three). Oh well! Take what you can get! One of you already figured out who that person was (I knew you probably would). Anyway, as one of you mentioned, I'll try to be more descriptive and try to make the chapters longer. But it probably won't be easy. As for the Starfire and Robin thing, I don't know. Maybe they'll get together, and maybe they won't. Only time will tell. ^-^;; Now for the disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans-never have, probably never will.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
On the outside of the city, a lone figure sat by herself at the top of a hill, looking at the Titan tower from a distance. A cool breeze blew by, flowing through her solid black hair. Had she not been in such deep thought, she would've noticed how beautiful the city looked on this peaceful night. Instead, something was troubling her constantly. She had a problem, and she would not be satisfied until she took care of it.  
  
"It's been a while since I left here, more like I was taken away from here." she chuckled to herself. "Seven long months, or seven Earth months I should say. Funny how time just seems to slow down when you're in a hellish prison. A prison that I shouldn't have been in! All because of her and her idiotic little friends! If they hadn't interfered she would've been in jail and I would've gotten away with it!"  
  
She suddenly stood up and fired a ball of energy at a nearby tree, causing it to break into pieces and catch fire. Breathing heavily, she attempted to calm herself down.  
  
"Okay, take it easy girl, you can forget about them, they don't really matter to me anyway." she assured herself. "But.I cannot let her get away with what she did to me! I will make her pay for what she did, or my name isn't Blackfire!"  
  
"Very nice speech. It deserves a standing ovation!" a voice suddenly said as if from out of nowhere.  
  
Blackfire spun around, getting into a fighting stance. "Who's there?" she demanded. "Show yourself! Or you will suffer the consequences!"  
  
"My aren't we just full of spunk today." The voice replied. "Calm down, I'm not here fight you. I just want to make you an offer you can't refuse."  
  
"Really?" Blackfire said sarcastically. "And I suppose you just expect me to accept, right? Well, you can just forget about that pal, whoever you are." And she turned around to leave.  
  
"You want to destroy a certain member of the Teen Titans, don't you?" the voice asked.  
  
This made Blackfire stop and turn back around to face where the voice was coming from. She was quiet for a while before saying, "maybe. So whats it to you?"  
  
The figure laughed a bit before stepping out from behind the fire that Blackfire had caused earlier. Even though he could be seen, she could not make out him out in the dim light.  
  
"I want all of the Teen Titans destroyed. They're nothing but a thorn in my side. Constantly interfering with my plans, somehow always getting the best of me." He told her.  
  
"Well, cry me river." Blackfire thought to herself.  
  
"So, he continued, if you help me, I can help you."  
  
"And just why would I let you help me, much less, help you?" she responded.  
  
"Think about it. If you tried to attack her by yourself, the rest of them would come to her aid and you wouldn't stand a chance against all of them." He informed her.  
  
As much as she didn't want to admit it, Blackfire knew this was true. She was so intent on getting her revenge she didn't think about the rest of them. She knew that she would probably need his help, but was still a little reluctant.  
  
"So, she started, if I help you destroy the rest of them, you'll leave her to me, am I right?"  
  
"That's the deal." He answered.  
  
She sighed, "Ah what hell! I've got nothing to lose, except my pride, I'll do it!"  
  
"Great." He replied while smiling. "Now, if you'll follow me, we can discuss the rest of this back at my base." Then he turned and started to walk off with Blackfire right behind him.  
  
"Hey! I never did catch your name." She told him.  
  
The figure chuckled a bit before saying, "You can just call me.Slade.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sooooooo that was chapter one! Not much I guess. But I think I did ok. Even though most of you probably figured out that the figure was Slade from the start...I know.I suck at trying to be mysterious. Anyway, I think this chapter was a little bit longer than the last, but I'll make the next chapter really long ok? Though.it might take me a while.Bye! please read and review! (Oh, and the Titans will be in the next chapter) 


	3. Chapter 2:Mall adventures and a plan

More reviews! Yay! I'm glad to know that people actually like this. (some love it)^-^ As I have promised, I have made this chapter longer and will try to do the same thing with the others. I plan to have a lot of chapters so this could take a while. I never realized fan fics could be so difficult, or maybe it's just me. I just got through the watching Teen Titans episode "Forces of Nature", so that should help me little, especially with Slade after watching him tonight. Anyway, I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else. So on with the chapter. (Oh and by the way, did anyone notice when Beast Boy jumped into Starfire's arms as a kitten, he seemed to be rubbing his head on her breast?! 0-0; Or am I just paranoid If any of you who saw the episode noticed it, let me know. I just want to make sure.)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A few days later, the Titans had decided to spend the day in the city because they had been so bored back at HQ. They all went to the mall split off their own and agreed to meet back at the food court at 2pm. Starfire and Robin headed for the ice cream shop that was nearby. Raven went to a bookstore to see if she could find any dark poetry or a new spell book that could be useful in future battles. Cyborg and Beast Boy went to video game store to check out all the new games that had just come out. They were running up and down the aisles like little children in a candy store.  
  
"Aw man! Check it out! NFL Madden 2003!" exclaimed Cyborg.  
  
" Sweet!" replied Beast Boy " We definitely have to have that!"  
  
Cyborg looked at the aisle that was behind him and almost fainted.  
  
" I don't believe it! There it is!" he shouted, pointing at what he was looking at.  
  
"What? What is it?" Beast Boy asked. He turned around to look at what Cyborg was freaking out over. When he saw what it was, he was shocked as much as Cyborg was. "No way! I must be dreaming."  
  
"Soul Caliber II!" they both shouted at the same time.  
  
"I can't believe it's out already!" said Beast Boy while catching his breath.  
  
"Me neither!" Cyborg replied. "And it's the last one too! We are so lucky man!  
  
"Come on!" Beast Boy said. "Let's get it before.Hey!" Beast Boy shouted to a teenage boy who had just picked up the game while they weren't paying attention.  
  
"All right!" the boy said. "The last one! This is my lucky day!  
  
"Hey we saw that first! Beast Boy said to him.  
  
"Yeah so hand it over!" Cyborg demanded.  
  
The boy laughed. "Yeah right. I got to it first so too bad." And with that he turned around and started to walk off.  
  
"Beast Boy, I think it's time to take drastic measures." Cyborg said while hitting his fist together.  
  
"You got that right Cy." Beast Boy replied while turning into a lion.  
  
Then they both took of after the boy .He was in a good mood because he had finally got the he always wanted. But that happy mood changed when he turned around and saw a robot and lion coming straight at him.  
  
"Oh shit." He mumbled.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
At the ice cream shop, Starfire and Robin sat down at a table to enjoy their ice cream. They had both gotten rocky road. While he was eating, Robin noticed that Starfire was just looking at her ice cream with curiosity.  
  
"What is it Star? Is there something wrong with your ice cream?" he asked.  
  
"Well, she started, I was just wondering if it is ok to eat ice cream that is rocky.  
  
Robin laughed. That was one of the things he liked about her. Her nativity about things on Earth was something that always made him laugh. And he enjoyed explaining things to her because she always seemed impressed that he knew everything, even though he didn't.  
  
"It's not really rocky Star," he explained. "It's just a name they give it to make it sound more interesting so people will want to buy it."  
  
"So, it is safe to eat?" she asked  
  
"Trust me. It's safe" he reassured her smiling.  
  
Starfire was hesitant for a moment. But she told herself that she was being silly. She knew that Robin would not let her eat it if it was unsafe. Plus, seeing him smile at her was proof enough. She took one lick of her ice cream and smiled.  
  
"It is delicious! She said happily.  
  
"Told ya so." He said to her. "But I think you got a little bit of it on your nose"  
  
"Oh my!" she said realizing he was right. This is kind of embarrassing.  
  
"No problem Star. Let me get that for you." he said leaning in towards her face as if he were about to lick the ice cream off her nose.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire squealed as she moved her head back a little while blushing.  
  
"Ha! I'm just messing with you Star." He laughed as he took a napkin and wiped it off for her.  
  
"Thank you Robin." she said while looking at his face intently.  
  
"Sure, no problem." he replied looking back at her. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two for a while until Robin decided to break the uneasiness "Um.we should meet the others at the food court." he said.  
  
"Yes, we should go." she answered quietly.  
  
"Come on, I'll race ya!" he said to her and took off running out of the ice cream shop.  
  
"Hey! That is not fair Robin!" she cried and flew off after him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So tell me, Slade, how do we go about this?" Blackfire asked as she was laying on a sofa at Slade's headquarters.  
  
"Well, I want to hear any ideas you have first." he answered.  
  
Blackfire laughed to herself. "Don't ask me to give you any ideas. Like I said before, I want my sister to suffer for what she did to me. That's the only idea I have.  
  
"Okay, but in order to do that, we first have to weaken the Titans." he said.  
  
"Yeah, and how do we do that?" Blackfire asked while toying with her hair.  
  
Slade chuckled. "I'm glad you asked." he said and snapped his fingers. A door opened and out stepped Cinderblock. Blackfire took a look at him and gave a low whistle.  
  
"Whoa." was all she could say.  
  
"What makes up a strong team?" Slade asked her.  
  
Blackfire shrugged. "I have no idea." "A strong leader." he told her.  
  
"Oh. I get it." Blackfire said catching on.  
  
"That's right. We need to take out the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin." he replied.  
  
Blackfire thought about this plan. She remembered how when she was at the Titan headquarters, her sister seemed uncomfortable whenever she got near Robin. Plus, she remembered she talked to her sister before she had come to Earth. Of all the Titans she talked about, she seemed to talk about Robin the most. This plan of Slade's would not only benefit him, but her also. Hurting the one Starfire cared about the most made Blackfire smile with an evil grin.  
  
So ends another chapter. I know there really wasn't any action, but that will come later I promise. If you didn't find the Cyborg and Beast Boy scene funny, I'M SORRY! It's hard for me to come up with funny stuff .I tried to get a little romancy with the S/R scene, but I suck at that too! Anyway, I'm guessing all you Starfire and Robin fans are worried. Will Blackfire only try to hurt Robin? (pauses) Or kill him? Only I know.(evil laugh). I will try to update soon before school starts. It might be tough, but I will do it.R/R! Bye! 


	4. Chapter 3:Jealousy and Tragedy

Okay! Here we go with another chapter! I don't really have anything to say about this chapter. There might be some action, even though I don't know how the fight scenes might go. I've never tried to write one before but I'll give it a shot. Oh I almost forgot. Did anyone like that S/R scene? (Starfire had ice cream on her nose & Robin acted like he was going to lick it off.) I got it from an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I thought it was cute so I put it in there. Due to a reviewer's request, I might put some Raven and Beast Boy stuff in here. It depends on how I can fit it in the story, but I'll try. Anyway, I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else. (I don't know why I have to say that every chapter.)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So let me get this straight." Raven said to Cyborg and Beast Boy as they were sitting at a table in the food court. "You two destroyed nearly half a store chasing a boy who "stole" your video game, am I right?  
  
They both smiled sheepishly. "Well I wouldn't say that we destroyed it." Beast Boy answered her while laughing nervously.  
  
"I'd say that we just messed up the place a little." Cyborg added.  
  
"Right." Raven said sarcastically. "You two are just lucky no one got hurt. Especially that boy you were chasing."  
  
"Yeah well, we weren't trying to hurt him, we were just using a little intimidation." Cyborg explained to her while holding up his fist.  
  
"Yeah, he's not hurt. Well, at least not physically. He might be traumatized for a while, but he'll be fine in a few years!" Beast Boy added.  
  
"But on the bright side, we managed to get a copy of Soul Caliber II as long as we never go in that store again!" Cyborg beamed.  
  
Raven looked at the two of them for a few seconds before mumbling something to herself. "Pathetic." she said quietly.  
  
While they were sitting down, a girl of about their age came over to their table right next to Beast Boy. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, about average height, and was wearing a pink shirt and a blue skirt.  
  
"Oh my god! Aren't you Beast Boy?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"The one and only babe." he replied while running his hands through his hair, trying to look cool.  
  
"I can't believe it! It is you!" she squealed. "I am so a big fan of yours! You are like the cutest member of the Teen Titans. I love all of your animal forms!" Beast Boy blushed. "Yeah, I guess I am cute. All the chicks dig me," he said while chuckling.  
  
"I don't want to bother you or anything but, could you turn into a kitten for me?" she asked. "I just think kittens are adorable!"  
  
Sure! No problem! Anything for a fan of mine." he replied. And with that he turned into a little kitten and started meowing.  
  
"Oh! You're so cute!" she giggled as he jumped into her arms and started purring.  
  
All of attention didn't go unnoticed by Cyborg and Raven, especially Raven. Seeing Beast Boy in some girl's arms (even though he was a kitten) irritated her for some reason. Without knowing it, she telepathically lifted an unfinished cup of soda at an empty table and flung it at the girl, causing it to spill all over her. The girl jumped up and screamed, causing Beast Boy to fall out of her arms and onto the floor.  
  
"Oh no!" she cried. "And I just bought this outfit a few days ago!" She turned and ran off to find a bathroom.  
  
"Aw man! That's just my luck!" Beast Boy whined. "That chick was totally into me!"  
  
"Hey man don't worry about it," Cyborg said trying to comfort him. "There'll be others."  
  
"But it's just not fair!" he cried. " I wonder who could've thrown that drink at her."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder." Cyborg said while smirking, looking over at Raven.  
  
"What?" she asked as if nothing had happened. Cyborg leaned over to her.  
  
"Don't think I didn't see what you did." he whispered to her.  
  
"She was a nuisance to me, so I got rid of her." she explained to him.  
  
Cyborg laughed. "Yeah, because she had Beast Boy in her arms and you didn't."  
  
Raven blushed slightly. "Don't be ridiculous." she said to him. "What Beast Boy does with other females is none of my concern."  
  
"Well then, why did you toss that drink on that girl?" he asked.  
  
"As I told you before, she was a nuisance to me." she sighed. Raven kept trying to convince herself that was the whole reason, but she couldn't help but feel like it was something else that made her do it. She didn't want to believe that she was jealous, because that would mean that she had feelings for Beast Boy, and feelings was pointless to her. (At least love was.) They made you weak, and could affect your judgment, especially in battle.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys whispering about over there?" Beast Boy asked interrupting Raven's thoughts.  
  
"Oh nothing," Cyborg said in a sing songy voice. "Me and Raven were discussing how she was jealous of.Ow! Hey!" he cried when Raven elbowed him in his side.  
  
"It's none of your concern." Raven stated calmly.  
  
Beast Boy shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Before the conversation could go any further, Starfire landed right next to the table that they were sitting at with Robin running in behind her a few seconds later.  
  
"Yes! I am the winner!" she cried happily while twirling in a circle.  
  
"Only because I let you win," he replied while trying to catch his breath. "If I had been serious you wouldn't have stood a chance!"  
  
" I see you two had a good time." Cyborg said to them.  
  
"Oh yes! We had lots of fun!" Starfire beamed. "We ate rocky road ice cream that surprisingly wasn't rocky!"  
  
"Imagine that," Raven said sarcastically.  
  
"Of course I can imagine it Raven, something that amazing you cannot forget!" she said happily.  
  
Raven sighed. "Never mind."  
  
"Um.so.what do we do next since were all together now." Beast Boy said trying to change the subject. But before anyone could answer, Robin's communicator in his utility belt went off. He reached down in his belt and pulled it out to take a look.  
  
"Titans! We've got trouble!" he told them. "Cinderblock is downtown causing all kinds of damage! Lets move!" They immediately headed out of the mall and raced downtown, unaware of what was in store for the two members of their team.  
  
*-*-*-*-* Cinderblock was rampaging through downtown, destroying basically anything that was in his way. But Blackfire was nowhere to be seen, though she was nearby. The Titans came up from behind with Robin making the first move. He threw an exploding disc at Cinderblock's back, which really did nothing except make him turn around.  
  
"All right blockhead!" Robin called to him. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way!  
  
Cinderblock responded by picking up a huge pile of concrete and chunking it at them, which they barely were able to dodge.  
  
"They always pick the hard way." Cyborg said.  
  
"Titans! Go!" Robin called.  
  
They all spread out, trying to attack him from all sides since they had known from previous battles how tough Cinderblock was.  
  
"Azarath.Metrion.Zinthos!" Raven chanted as she lifted up piles of rubble and directed them toward Cinderblock. He raised his arms up to defend himself from the oncoming assault. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Cinderblock and sent him flying back a few feet, although he didn't stay down for long and stood back up. Beast Boy morphed into a T-rex and charged at Cinderblock. But Cinderblock saw him coming and managed to side step Beast Boy and grab him by his tail and spun him around. He threw Beast Boy at Cyborg and Raven and landed on them. Robin threw his constricting wire around Cinderblock hoping to somewhat subdue him. But it didn't turn out as well as he hoped when Cinderblock broke free. Cinderblock put both of his hands together and slammed them into the ground, which caused him to go flying back against the wall of a nearby building.  
  
"Whoa!" he cried before hitting the wall.  
  
Starfire launched a barrage of star bolts at Cinderblock, causing very little damage, but seemed to be keeping him at bay for the time being. But something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she stopped her attack. A purplish beam of energy shot from the top of one building and hit the side of the other building, causing it to explode. And unfortunately, it was the building that Robin just happened to be under. She saw the rubble falling down towards him and took off as fast as she could to get to him.  
  
"Robin! Watch out!" she cried.  
  
Robin, who had just regained consciousness, heard Starfire calling to him. He looked up and his eyes widened in horror as he saw the falling debris coming down towards him. It was too late to get away, so all he could do was raise his arms up in an attempt to protect himself as the debris landed on top of him.  
  
"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed.  
  
Oh boy! A cliffhanger! Did Robin survive? Hmmm.maybe, maybe not.(evil laugh) Who was the person that caused the.Oh like you don't already know who it was! I guess this might be a bad time to mention that I might not be able to update for a while do to the fact that I will be busy this week. Please don't hurt me! I'll try! I promise I will! Please R/R! 


	5. Chapter 4:Confrontation

Ha! Ha! Ha! I see some of you are eager to find out if Robin is dead or not. Don't worry, you'll find out in this chapter. Warning! You may not want to know. (evil laugh) I know I'm going to get beat up for being so cruel. Anyway, I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else. (Oh, and don't get the impression that I don't like Robin, cause I do.)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"No! Robin! Please be okay!" Starfire cried hysterically as she was digging through the rubble to get to him. She didn't understand why this had happened. How could someone do this to Robin? More importantly, who did this to Robin?  
  
"Hey Star, what happened?" asked Cyborg as he, Beast Boy and Raven ran up to where Starfire was.  
  
"It is Robin!" she cried. "He is under all of this!"  
  
"What!" Beast Boy said in shock.  
  
"We have to get him out from under there now." Raven said calmly, but there was concern in her voice. They all worked frantically to get Robin out, knowing that time was short. Cyborg had managed to lift a huge chunk of concrete and tossed it aside. They all gasped in horror at what they saw. Robin had cuts and bruises all over his body. His uniform was torn in many places. Blood was all over his face and down his neck. Starfire felt like she was going to be sick. She had never seen anyone so badly injured before, especially Robin. Raven bent down and took off his glove to check his pulse.  
  
"I-Is he...d-dead?" Starfire barely managed to ask.  
  
"No." Raven replied. "But if we don't act fast, he will be."  
  
"We can take him back to HQ." said Cyborg. He gently picked up Robin and carried him off with Beast Boy right behind him. Raven started to follow them, but stopped when she noticed that Starfire hadn't moved from where she had been the whole time.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I will be with you in a moment. I just need to be by myself right now," she said quietly. Raven only nodded in response and walked off.  
  
"Why would someone do this to you Robin?" she said to herself. "I don't understand how someone could be so cruel." Then she remembered the beam of energy that had came from the top of that building. "Maybe the person who fired it is still there, but it would be a bad idea to go alone," she thought. "But I cannot just let this person get away with it." She flew off towards the top of the building, still not sure if this was a good idea. Upon landing, Starfire carefully surveyed the area. But it seemed as if no one was there. She walked over to the spot where the beam had come from, but she didn't see anything that would help determine who it was.  
  
"I guess no one is here" she sighed.  
  
"Well, looks like you guessed wrong little sister," a voice called from behind her.  
  
Starfire turned around and gasped. "S-Sister?"  
  
Blackfire chuckled lightly. "Aw come on, don't tell me you aren't happy to see your big sister."  
  
Starfire hesitated a moment before giving an answer. "W-well, I am happy to see that you are well."  
  
Blackfire frowned. "I'll take that as a no then."  
  
"No! I am happy to see you sister it's just that," she paused a minute before going on, "I am surprised to see you out of prison so soon."  
  
"Soon? You call seven months in a hellish prison soon?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
Starfire cringed a bit. She really didn't know what to say to her sister at this moment. "I am sorry sister. But it is not my fault that you ended up there."  
  
"Not your fault!" she yelled. "You have some nerve! You know damn well that if it hadn't been for you, I never would've been there!"  
  
"But you were going to let me take your place in prison when I hadn't done anything wrong!" Starfire yelled back.  
  
"So? What's your point?" Blackfire said in a strangely calm voice.  
  
"What?" Starfire asked surprised. She didn't understand how her sister could seem angry one moment, and then calm the next. But something else came to her mind at that moment. "Sister? Why are you up here anyway?"  
  
Blackfire smiled. "Oh. What am I doing up here?" she asked innocently. "I was just enjoying the view from up here. I was also enjoying watching you guys fight down there. To bad about what happened to Robin though."  
  
Starfire felt a knot in her stomach. She didn't like the way Blackfire sounded when she made that comment. She didn't want to think that her sister had anything to with what happened to Robin, but deep down she knew that it was all to obvious. Although, she didn't know how she would react if her sister had really been responsible for all of this.  
  
"Sister?" she asked timidly. "Please tell me that you didn't have anything to do with what happened to Robin.  
  
Blackfire's eyes narrowed, making Starfire feel uneasier. She walked up to Starfire stopping three feet in front of her. She looked her sister right in eye and smiled. "So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Sister, this is not funny!" Starfire cried. "Robin almost died because of what happened!"  
  
"Wow, you mean he's still alive?" Blackfire said somewhat surprised. "He's a lot tougher than I thought. And I figured that blast would've been enough to kill him. Oh well." She shrugged.  
  
"So it was you," Starfire said quietly, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Afraid so." Blackfire responded, not seeming to care.  
  
"But why?" she cried.  
  
"I told you I would have my revenge little sister," Blackfire said coldly.  
  
"But why did you have to hurt Robin? He did nothing to you! If you wanted revenge you should've come after me, and left him out of this!" she screamed.  
  
"But it's just so much fun to see you in pain!" Blackfire said in a cheerful voice, mocking her sister's usual happy attitude. Starfire didn't find it very amusing. It just made her even angrier than she already was. "Oh come on, don't be so sore. I was trying to do you a favor by getting rid of that loser."  
  
That did it for Starfire. She punched her sister right in the jaw, causing Blackfire to stumble back a bit. But all Blackfire did was laugh and wipe the small trickle of blood that came from her mouth.  
  
"Not bad sis, that actually hurt a little. But let me show you how it's done." She punched Starfire in the jaw, causing her to hit the ground hard. "Don't underestimate me sis, I'm a whole lot stronger than I was before."  
  
Starfire slowly struggled to get up. She hadn't expected her sister to be able to hit that hard. "I don't care if you are stronger than before, I will not let you get away with what you have done. Even if you are my sister," she said while rubbing her jaw.  
  
"Well then, shall we start?" Blackfire took off towards the sky with Starfire right behind her. They flew around in somewhat of a circle, with Starfire shooting off a barrage of star bolts at Blackfire. Though her aim was dead on, Blackfire just seemed to dodge everyone that was thrown at her.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm a whole lot faster to!" she called to her sister mockingly.  
  
Starfire only growled in frustration. She knew she wasn't getting anywhere with this attack, but it was all she could do. She also knew that Blackfire would go on the offensive soon, which is exactly what she did. Blackfire stopped suddenly and charged at her Starfire, catching her off guard. She delivered two quick punches to Starfire's face and then a kick to her midsection causing her to double over in pain. Blackfire grabbed her sister's head and rammed her face into her knee, almost breaking her nose but succeeding in making it bleed. Blackfire then flipped over Starfire and blasted her in the back making her cry out. The blast sent Starfire hurtling onto a nearby rooftop, crashing into a pile of wooden crates that had been there.  
  
"That was too easy," Blackfire mumbled to herself and floated down to where Starfire had crashed.  
  
The sky had turned dark and lighting flashed as rain began to fall heavily onto the city. Starfire struggled to get up, but she was in too much pain and fell back onto her back. She managed to open one eye and see her sister walking to her. Maybe it was the rain and lighting, but Starfire could tell that her sister looked absolutely sinister as she was coming near her.  
  
"Pathetic," Blackfire said with no remorse. "It's ironic that you will die in this kind of weather. It's so fitting for your death."  
  
"Please, sister." Starfire pleaded. "Don't do this."  
  
Blackfire ignored her. She formed a ball of energy in her hand and pointed it at Starfire. "Good-bye, little sister." she said coldly. Starfire could do nothing but look at the purple ball of energy that was about to end her life.  
  
"I never got to tell him, how I felt," she whispered to herself before blacking out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Another cliffhanger! Don't you just hate those.(laughs) Will Starfire meet her untimely demise by her own flesh and blood? Or will she somehow make it out of this. Only I know. Please don't hate me! I just love to be mean! You'll find out what happens to Starfire in the next chapter which should be up soon.( I hope) Please R/R! 


	6. Chapter 5:Escape

Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! The chapter that reveals what's going to happen to Starfire. I'm not going to give hints on what's about to happen so you'll just have to read to find out. I'm sorry for the wait but I had school to deal with. Anyway, I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else, so on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rain fell onto the city while lighting flashed across the sky. Not a good time to be outside for anything. No one in his or her right mind would stay in this kind of weather. Except for Blackfire, who almost seemed oblivious to it. She didn't care that she was soaking wet, or the fact that her hair was a mess. All that mattered to her was the unconscious body in front of her. The one that would soon be dead and gone. She almost laughed when her sister pleaded with her to spare her life. Starfire was useless and weak, no good to anyone. Her constant cheerfulness and stupidity made Blackfire sick. But in a few seconds, all of it would be gone forever. She figured a blast to the head would surely do the job. She took careful aim and prepared to fire, but that was as far as she got.  
  
"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos!"  
  
Blackfire spun around, only to be hit by a black wave of energy that sent her flying onto the ground. Although she wasn't really hurt, her pride took a severe blow. She stood up and looked over to the edge of the building and saw Raven floating there.  
  
"You're going to pay for that you bitch!" Blackfire snarled.  
  
"The only bitch I she around here is you." Raven replied calmly.  
  
Blackfire gritted her teeth. "You'd better watch it little Miss dark and depressing, or I'll do to you what I did to her." she indicated by pointing at Starfire lying on the ground.  
  
"How could you do that to your own sister?" Raven asked while glancing over at Starfire.  
  
Blackfire smirked. "I have my reasons. Why do you care what happens to her anyway?"  
  
"Because she is my friend, you're trying to kill her, and I cannot allow that to happen." she explained.  
  
"Well isn't that touching," Blackfire mocked. "And here I thought that you were anti-social."  
  
Raven remained silent. She knew that this conversation really wasn't going anywhere. All she wanted to do was get Starfire to safety so she could tend to her injuries, but with Blackfire there, it wasn't possible. She could try to fight her, but she wasn't sure she could take her all alone. Watching Blackfire fight proved how strong she had become. Raven needed a plan, and she needed one fast.  
  
"So, enough with the idle chit chat." Blackfire said while getting into a fighting stance. "Shall we begin?"  
  
"As you wish." Raven replied.  
  
Blackfire charged at Raven, attempting to deliver a kick to the side of head. But Raven ducked and rolled to the side, and started to launch black waves of energy at Blackfire, who dodged all of them easily. Blackfire then fired a barrage of star bolts at Raven, who created a shield to protect herself.  
  
"You can't keep that shield up forever Raven!" Blackfire called while continuing her assault. "You'll tire out eventually, and when that happens you'll be in a whole mess of trouble!"  
  
"Damn it! She's right." Raven thought to herself as she struggled to keep up her shield. "I need to distract her for only a few seconds so I can get Starfire out here, but how?" Then she spotted a large pipe of some sort than ran into the building. This was what she needed, but it had to be done quickly. While still maintaining the shield, she used her telekinetic powers to cause the pipe to burst. The hot steam shot out from the pipe and burned Blackfire in her left arm, causing her to cry out in pain and stop her attack. Raven wasted no time in dropping her shield and running over to Starfire's side. She gently placed her hand on her shoulder and began to chant. "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos...Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos."  
  
A black circle formed and closed around them, then it began to shrink. Blackfire was clutching her left arm in pain when she noticed what Raven was up to.  
  
"What the hell is that?" she thought. "Well whatever it is, it's not going to work against me. They both can die together."  
  
She used her good arm to fire a blast at the two of them, but it was already too late. In a puff of black smoke both Starfire and Raven were gone before the blast connected.  
  
"Damn!" Blackfire shouted angrily. She brushed away the wet hair from her face and sighed heavily. "You got lucky this time little sister, but when we meet again, you won't have anyone to come to your rescue. And I will have my revenge, you can count on it." She flew off through the rain, making her way back to Slade's base.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the Titan headquarters, Cyborg and Beast Boy had managed to get Robin in a stable condition in the medical room that had been built for these such emergencies. But Raven was the one who had the best medical experience of them all, so they still weren't relaxed yet until she took a look at him. Plus, she could heal all of his minor injuries.  
  
"Aw man, where could Raven be?" Cyborg asked as he paced back and forth in the room.  
  
"I have no idea. She said she had bad feeling about something and left." Beast Boy answered him. "Do you think it had anything to do with Starfire?"  
  
"I hope not. We don't need anymore injured team members" Cyborg replied.  
  
Then all of a sudden, they heard a whooshing sound from outside.  
  
"What was that?" Beast Boy asked,  
  
"I don't know, but I'll go check it out. You stay here and watch Robin." Cyborg ordered.  
  
Beast Boy nodded and Cyborg ran out of the room and outside. He gasped when he saw both Starfire and Raven lying on the ground.  
  
"Hey! What happened? Are you guys ok?" he asked worriedly as he ran up to them.  
  
"Starfire's a little banged up, and I used up a lot of energy teleporting us here. But other than that were fine." she replied weakly.  
  
"Did you guys run into Cinderblock again?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"No, it was Blackfire." she answered.  
  
"What?!" he asked with a surprised look on his face. "Why would Blackfire attack you guys?"  
  
"I will explain it all to later." Raven said as she stood up weakly. "But first I need to tend to Robin and his injuries. Then I will check on Starfire, but she should be fine anyhow. Take her and follow me."  
  
Uh...sure." Cyborg said, not really understanding what was going on. He picked up Starfire and followed Raven inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I take it things didn't go so well." Slade said as he watched Blackfire punch a whole through the wall.  
  
"Really? How could you tell?" she asked sarcastically. "Robin is still alive and to make things worse, my sister got away!"  
  
"Well, at least you disabled him for while. Something good came out of today." he said.  
  
"I guess so." she mumbled.  
  
"I've seen how the Titans are when it's just the four of them. They don't seem to function as well as they do when there're all together. Now it will be easier to dispose of them and you'll get to kill your sister in the process." he explained to her.  
  
"Yeah, but I still wish I could've done it then." she replied. "Oh well. So what do we do now?"  
  
"It's simple. We wait a while, then launch an attack at their home." Slade said.  
  
"Cool," Blackfire responded. "But me and stone man will still be outnumbered won't we?"  
  
Slade chuckled lightly. "I was just getting to that. I've got three other villains that will assist you. They've dealt with the Titans before, and almost came close to beating them the first time they met. They have been in training since they were defeated and are much stronger than before. I think they could be very helpful to you and Cinderblock, since it would be four against five. That is, if you're willing to work with them."  
  
Blackfire thought for a moment. She wasn't sure if she was comfortable or not working with people she didn't know. But then again, she did decide to work with this guy whom she also didn't know. Besides, it wouldn't be a good idea to take on the Titans two against four.  
  
"Sure, why not." she finally answered.  
  
"Good." Slade said smiling.  
  
"So who exactly am I working with here?" she asked.  
  
"Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you. You'll be working with the H.I.V.E." Slade answered.  
  
Blackfire laughed. "Well that's a pretty weird name for a group that's suppose to be a menace to the Titans."  
  
"Oh don't be fooled by their name. They are a force to be reckoned with." Slade reassured her.  
  
"If you say so." Blackfire shrugged. She sometimes wondered what was the deal with this guy. He was so mysterious and creepy. Always halfway hiding in the shadows and always coming up with ways to destroy the Titans. It was like he had nothing better to do than destroy the Titans like it the most important thing in the world.  
  
"Glad I'm not like that," she thought.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hmm....interesting thought there Blackfire. Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Hooray for Raven! She came to Starfire's rescue! Amazing how she can stay calm even when she was called a bitch. For those of you that saw that "Nevermore" episode, did any of you detect a hint of Raven/Beast Boy? I did. So those of you who said there wasn't any sign of it on the show, there it is. I'll try to update soon, but don't get your hopes up. I mean with school and everything, but as I said, I'll try. Please read and review! 


	7. Chapter 6:What to do next?

Hi everyone! I was watching that new episode of Teen Titans and I came to one conclusion, I did not like that Aqualad or whatever you call him guy. Why you ask? Because Starfire and Raven were drooling all over that guy. In my opinion, he wasn't all that great looking. Or maybe that I'm just a Robin/Starfire, Raven/Beast Boy fan. The point is I don't like him, even if I don't have a good reason why. But it might just inspire me for another story in the future. Anyhow, I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else, so let's get on with this chapter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*Flashback *  
  
"Robin?" Starfire asked. "Do you have any brothers or sisters that would wish to cause you harm?"  
  
"Uh...no. I don't have any brothers or sisters so that wouldn't be a problem for me." Robin replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well," she started. "My sister, who I care about dearly, tried to frame me for something I did not do. Then to make everything worse, she attacked me, her own flesh and blood. I do not understand how she could be so mean. I thought that she loved me as a sister."  
  
Robin was quiet for a moment before speaking. "You know Star, some people have a funny way of showing love. Your sister's way is a little...weird. But don't let it get to you. She's not here right now."  
  
"But she said she would escape from prison and have her revenge!" Starfire cried. "Robin, you don't know Blackfire like I do. When she says she is going to do something, she does it. And I have yet to see her fail. What if she comes after me Robin? What if I am all alone and no one will be there to save me from her? What if she goes so far as to..." she cried hysterically.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down Star!" Robin cried as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let anyone get you as long as I'm alive, especially Blackfire."  
  
"Do you promise?" she asked as she was calming down.  
  
"I promise." he reassured her while looking into her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Thank you." she replied softly, looking back at him. "And to show my appreciation, I will protect you from harm also."  
  
Robin laughed softly. "Thanks. I'll feel a whole lot safer the next time were in battle."  
  
Starfire smiled. She did feel better knowing that Robin would always be there for her. And she would do the same thing for him, although she wasn't completely sure why.  
  
*End Flashback *  
  
Starfire slowly opened her eyes. She had no idea where she was until she checked her surroundings and realized she was in her room. When she tried to get up she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, which had been bandaged up. Despite the pain she was feeling, she managed to stand up and make it out of the room. She was halfway down the hall when she realized how she had ended up like this. The image of her sister entered her mind. She remembered the fight that had occurred between them, and remembered losing as well. But what made her wonder the most was how she survived. Her sister had her right where she wanted her before she passed out. It didn't make any sense.  
  
"How did I make it out of that terrible situation?" she asked herself.  
  
"I believe you have me to thank for that." Raven called from behind her.  
  
Starfire spun around quickly, which was not a good idea because it caused her to double over in pain.  
  
"Careful, your injuries have still not completely healed yet." she warned. "And you should still be in bed anyway."  
  
"I am fine. Thank you for rescuing me." she said gratefully.  
  
"No problem." Raven replied. "Come on, you need to get back to bed, then I need to check on Robin.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire gasped. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about him. She didn't know if he was going to be ok or not. "Raven, please! You must take me to see Robin! I need to know if he is all right! It is necessary!"  
  
Raven sighed. "Ok. But only for a moment. You really need to get your rest."  
  
Starfire nodded in response and followed Raven to the infirmary. When they arrived Raven opened the door and let Starfire in. She walked slowly over to Robin's bedside and inspected him. It appeared that all the cuts and bruises he had before were gone, thanks to Raven. The top part of his uniform had been taken off so that bandages could be wrapped around his chest. He had what appeared to be a cast on his right arm. It hurt Starfire to see Robin like that. He seemed so frail and helpless, unlike the tough and bold warrior she had come to know and...well, maybe even love.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" she asked.  
  
"He has a fracture on his right arm. And a couple of broken ribs, but he should recover soon. So the answer to your question, yes, he will be fine."  
  
Starfire let out a sigh of relief. She felt a little bit better knowing part of her troubles could be put at ease. "I am glad that Robin will be okay but, it still angers me that my sister did this to him. I do not understand how she could do this. I feared she would come after me, but I never thought she would try to harm Robin. I feel like I am responsible for what happened."  
  
"Don't be," Raven answered. "You are not responsible for your sister's actions. Don't feel guilty for something you weren't the cause of."  
  
"I guess you are right." Starfire replied. "But I am not safe with Blackfire still out there, and neither is Robin."  
  
"Don't worry. We will make sure that you and Robin are safe while you both are recovering." Raven assured her.  
  
"I appreciate your willingness to protect us, but you do not understand how powerful Blackfire has become. I was no match for her when I was healthy, and I certainly will be no match for her when I am better." Starfire said worryingly.  
  
"Well then, you'll have to get stronger too, if you want to be able to stand a chance against her." Raven informed her.  
  
"Do you really think that I will be able to become stronger?" she asked.  
  
"If you are willing to train hard, then it can be done." Raven replied.  
  
"Then I shall start right away!" she said as she turned around and tried to leave the room, but stopped when she once again felt a sudden sharp pain in her abdomen.  
  
"You're not doing anything until wounds are healed." Raven said harshly. "You are going back to bed, now."  
  
"But....I.... am... fine Raven. I assure you." Starfire said unconvincingly.  
  
Raven, who didn't buy Starfire's act, calmly walked over without saying a word and gently poked her in her side. Which caused her to give a small yelp of pain.  
  
"Fine huh?" Raven asked, looking at Starfire while shaking her head.  
  
Starfire smiled sheepishly. Raven gave her a stern look and pointed at the door. Starfire sighed in defeat. "I will go to bed now. But please take care of Robin while I am resting."  
  
"I will." Raven replied. "Now go."  
  
Starfire nodded and slowly made her way back to her room. As soon as she left, Raven sighed. She didn't think she would be able to get Starfire to leave the room without some kind of force. She knew that Starfire cared deeply for Robin, anyone who had half a brain could see that. You'd have to be a complete idiot not to. Then as if on cue, Beast Boy came bounding into room.  
  
"Hey! What's up Raven?" he said rather loudly.  
  
"Would you be quiet!" she said, raising her voice a little.  
  
"Sorry." he whispered. "I was just trying to lighten the mood around here."  
  
"Well, now's not the time." Raven replied. "I have been monitoring Robin's progress for the past two days, and I am very tired. I haven't had any rest since that ordeal with Blackfire."  
  
"Well, it just so happens that I brought you some herbal tea to help you relax." Beast Boy said happily.  
  
Raven's eyes widened slightly. "You did this for me?" she asked, surprised by Beast Boy's sudden generosity.  
  
"Of course. You're my friend. Why wouldn't I do something nice for you." he beamed.  
  
Raven looked at him suspiciously. "Okay, what are you up to?"  
  
Beast Boy put his hands up defensively. "Nothing! I just want to help you by looking after Robin while you take a break."  
  
"I don't think so. We're trying to help Robin, not kill him," she said.  
  
"Come on, I really want to help you out. I think I can watch Robin without killing him. I don't hate him that much." he joked.  
  
Raven sighed. "Fine. I'll allow you to take my place. If something goes wrong you come and get me, got it?  
  
Beast Boy flashed her a thumbs up. "I gotcha babe!"  
  
Raven face frowned up in disgust. "Don't ever call me that again." she said low voice while taking the herbal tea from his hands.  
  
"Right, sorry," he whimpered softly.  
  
Raven walked over to the door to leave, but stopped to turn around and look back at Beast Boy. "Oh and by the way, I appreciate your generosity. That was very mature of you." she said softly. And then she turned and left the room.  
  
Uh...no problem." Beast Boy said somewhat confused. Had she just said he acted very mature? As long as Beast Boy had known Raven, she had never once complimented him for anything. And she had sounded so sincere when she had said it too. And he if didn't know better, he could've sworn she had a little smile on her face. She looked so cute whenever she smiled, which was rare. "Whoa! Where did that thought come from?" he asked himself. "Come to think of it, she is pretty attractive when she isn't so gloomy all the time. Her pretty eyes, and her beautiful lilac hair. Dude! What is wrong with me? I can't have these thoughts about her. She's my friend and teammate! Why would I like her when there are other girls out there? Why did she compliment me? Why did she smile at me? And why am I talking to myself out loud when there's no one around?!"  
  
"I was wondering that to," a voice said from behind him.  
  
Beast Boy jumped and turned around to see Cyborg leaning against the door smiling slyly. "How long have you been standing there? Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Long enough," he replied while still smiling. "You have a crush on Raven don't you?"  
  
"What! No way!" he cried.  
  
"Come on man! I heard you talking. You've got the hots for Raven!" Cyborg said while pointing at Beast Boy accusingly.  
  
"Shh! Be quiet or she might hear you! He whispered while waving his arms wildly.  
  
"Aha!" Cyborg said getting in his face. "You just proved my point! If you didn't like her, you wouldn't care whether or not she heard me!"  
  
"Damn!" he cried. I-I-I mean...uh...I do not like Raven!"  
  
"Yes you do!" Cyborg called back.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
They continued this on for about five more minutes until Cyborg finally gave up. He walked over to the door and stopped.  
  
"Ok fine! Have it your way! But I still say you do!" he said and walked out the door.  
  
"Do not!" Beast Boy called after him. "Stupid Cyborg. Saying I have a crush on Raven when I don't." He walked over to the window beside Robin's bed.  
  
He sighed and stared out the window watching the sunset over the water for sometime.  
  
"If I don't like Raven, why can't I stop thinking about her?" he thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you go. Another chapter finished. Not much really happened in this one, I know. But I kinda intended for that anyway. But to make up for the lack of action, I'll tell you that Robin wakes up in the next chapter.(YAY!) So that's something you can look forward to for later. Bye! R/R! 


End file.
